Te Deum!
'Te Deum!' Te Deum! Dícese de conjunto de vocablos que tienen la probabilidad mágica de estabilizar cualquier cosa siempre y cuando esa cosa sea un país entre el 1399 y el 1821. Los primero indicios de las propiedades mágicas del Te Deum se pueden rastrear hasta las infames cruzadas de Severus el Cruzado Enfadado. Se dice que después de capturar una ciudad y haber arrasado el distrito mercantil, debido a que sospechaba que todos eran hombres lagarto camuflados, gritaría bien alto desde las puertas de la ciudad: Estados Pontificados Severus Über alles! Te Deum! Después de esto pasó a ser tradición entre los distintos tiranos de los Estados Pontificados Severos el gritar Te Deum! al llegar al poder y consecuentemente quemar el distrito mercantil. Después de 25 tiranos en un lapso de 10 años se mantuvo la tradición de gritar Te Deum! aunque ya no iba acompañada con la incineración de los mercaderes y el distrito mercantil ya que se vio que no era algo bueno para fomentar la economía y el tirano Severus Infensus IX decretó lo siguiente: Sucios hombres lagarto que habitáis mi distrito mercantil, debido a que traéis las comidas a mi castillo decorada con las pieles de vuestros antepasados he decidido que ya no se quemarán más distritos comerciales al ser nombrado el nuevo tirano, pues hace que la economía se pudra, por eso os invitamos a comerciar de nuevo. Totally not trick or politburo we promise, also bring wife and daughter. 'Propiedades mágicas del Te Deum!' Es sabido por todos que la mejor propiedad mágica del Te Deum! es la de estabilizar países, sin embargo el Te Deum! se mueve de formas misteriosas y sinuosas, y a veces sin cinturón de seguridad, haciendo que sea complicado verle a menudo, a excepción de Francia , Francia siempre tiene Te Deum!, siempre. Debido a este extraño fenómeno la mayoría de estudios del Te Deum! vienen de mano francesa y no se sabe cuan verídicos son, ya que después de todo, siguen siendo franceses. Es sabido que una vez aparezca el Te Deum! la población del país se sentirá mucho más feliz y dejará de quemar cosas de forma involuntaria (acto que se cree heredado después de la elección tomada por el tirano Severus Infensus IX). Aun así, el Te Deum! es un ser caprichoso, pues solo se aparecerá en países católicos así que el resto se deben joder, eso se cree que es a raíz del comentario que pronunció Alfonso XIV desde la capital de los Estados Pontificados Severos: Y que quede en constancia que no es que odie a todos los que no siguen mi fe, solo creo que no deberían oír nunca del Te Deum! a fin de cuentas no siguen nuestra fe, coño! 'Te Deum! y Drak' Es sabido por todos que Drak siempre juega como su amada Francia y por tanto ve muy a menudo al Te Deum! aun así se niega a aceptar la supremacía de Dai Viet. Indignante, y como el tirano Sancho XXVIII comentó: Solo hay dos grandes naciones en este mundo, los Estados Pontificados Severos y Dai Viet, reïra d'Al·là de quien ose negarlo! Reïra d'Al·là!